1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed device for delivering a long and narrow strip of continuous package in which numerous commodities are packaged therein at a predetermined pitch.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, when adhering a spoon B in a small bag D' to the external side surface of a package container A, the process may be in a sequence of making a long, narrow strip of continuous package D, as shown in FIG. 2, in which the packages, made of two sheets of film containing a spoon B welded together at predetermined positions so as to seal them off and cutting the long and narrow strip of continuous package D into packages D' in which a spoon B is sealed off and adhering the packages D' to the food package container A.
In prior art devices which are in part illustrated in FIG. 3, the long and narrow strip of continuous package D (usually called a rudder) is rolled up and kept for delivery by a feed roller 1 and is supplied at a distance equal to one spoon per pitch to a cutter mechanism 3 and is subsequently cut so as to form the packages D' containing a spoon which are adhered to the food package container A by adhering device 4.
The device having the above described structure must deliver the continuous package D at a constant pitch P of a distance equal to the width of the package D' when supplying the long, narrow strip of continuous package D to the cutting mechanism 3. Conventional feed devices have a disadvantage in that there is wide variation in the cutting position because of errors in measurement which are caused by a small warpage of the pitch P originating from expansion and contraction due to a change in temperature, errors in measurement at the production and tensile elongation of the materials which are gradually added together from the long and narrow strip of continuous package D is processed to be cut. That is, when the cutting position unavoidably moves away from the part C which has been welded in a widthwise direction of the long and narrow strip of continuous package D each of the packages D' is opened and unusable.